


Under The Sea

by MedusaUniforme



Series: Under The Sea [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fanart, M/M, She Li too, he tian being himself, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaUniforme/pseuds/MedusaUniforme
Summary: It's that time of the year again...[They're Mer-people]
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Series: Under The Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699648
Comments: 33
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry..? (≧///≦)  
> I think I'm going to do Jian Yi/Zheng Xi next though╰(▔∀▔)╯


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go to sleep now... zZzZ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night~ ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something simple today~ ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! This took me far too long to do!!! I hope you still like it!
> 
> ¡THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KUDOS, COMENTS, AND HITS! (TuT) ♥♥♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I started working againg so I won't going to be able to do an update every few days anymore!
> 
> Also... I'm not good at drawing babies... TnT
> 
> And thank you so much for all your coments, and kudos! I'm so glad that you are liking this!!! ♥♥♥ I do apologise, however, for the short update! TnT


End file.
